Les insomnies sur le Tempête
by SweetMaya
Summary: Les réflexions de Sara sur son équipage, puis un petit moment tout doux avec Liam, une nuit ou elle n'arrive pas à dormir


Un silence tranquille régnait dans le Tempête, seulement troublé par les légers ronronnement des moteurs aux repos. A 4h du matin, la plupart de l'équipage dormait, seuls Kallo et Sara étaient encore éveillés. Kallo, parce qu'il préférait surveiller le pilote automatique, les différents signaux capté par le Tempête et les éventuelles communications du Nexus, des avants postes ou de leurs alliés. SAM avait beau insister pour le faire seul, vu que de toute façon il traitait ces informations et ne prenait pas de repos, on avait jugé plus prudent d'avoir en permanence une personne organique sur la passerelle. En l'occurrence, Kallo,qui se relayait avec Suvi et Vetra. Quelques mètres plus bas, dans les quartiers des pionniers, Sara revassait tranquillement.

Si elle devait faire un petit point sur sa vie, ces derniers mois avaient été chaotiques, mais elle avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place. L'équipe que son père avait constitué était petit à petit devenu sa famille, et Héléus commençait à ressembler à une maison.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Jaal Ama Darav lui avait demandé sur lequel des 5 avant poste elle comptait s'installer. Elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre sur le moment mais a présent, elle connaissait sa réponse : aucun. Chez elle, c'était ce vaisseau, précis et rapide, avec son équipage de fou furieux, tous complètement allumé mais terriblement efficaces dans leur genres. Chacun avait investi une pièce, de sorte que les dortoirs étaient inutilisés : on avait décidé, d'un commun accord que ce serait la pièce de Scott, et qu'il n'aurait pas évidemment ps son mot à dire vu que "dernier arrivé, dernier servi".

Cora avait réquisitionné le labo biologique et faisait des merveilles sur ses plantes , Jaal avait transformé le labo technique en armurerie accueillante (personne n'avait compris comment il avait fait, mais tous adorait prendre une infusions sur les tapis moelleux qu'il avait amené, au milieu d'outil étrange dont ils préféraient ne pas connaître l'utilité depuis le traumatisme " vous allez adorer : c'est une pince toute simple, vous attrapez les noyaux puis tirez d'un coup sec" ) , Peebee avait annexé un module d'évacuation, Lexi dormait dans un des lits de son infirmerie, Vetra s'était installée dans l'une des cales de stockage, Kallo et Suvi ne quittaient jamais leur bien aimée passerelle, Gil avait carrément installé un lit de camp dans la salle du réacteur histoire de pouvoir toujours veiller sur le bébé, on avait renoncé à déloger Drack de la cuisine, et Liam... Liam partageait son temps entre la cale voisine de celle de Vetra, ou reposait son canapé adoré, et ses appartements à elle, qui bénéficiait d'un canapé, d'un lit double et d'une compagnie appréciable.

En l'occurrence il était donc étalé de travers sur le lit, à plat ventre, la tête sur le ventre de Sara, les pieds dépassant du matelas, une main possessive entourant sa taille. Autour d'eux, ses affaires, parsemées ça et là semblait marquer son territoire. Liam avait pris ses aises. Et cela, plus que tout autre chose, la faisait se sentir chez elle.

Les réactions à l'annonce de leur couple avait été hilarante, entre ceux qui l'avaient vu venir (Cora, Lexi, Suvi, Kallo, Vetra) celle qui était déçue (Peebee, bien qu'on était pas sur de qui elle était déçue de perdre, elle flirtait autant avec Liam qu'avec Sara) et ceux qui avaient semblé tout à coup réaliser qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle ( Scott, Drack, Jaal... Bien que ce dernier soit plutôt mû par un genre de curiosité scientifique, il leur avait posé des questions de plus en plus gênantes, jusqu'à ce que Liam règle ça en lui refilant "des holos éducatifs sexuels". Sara n'avait pas voulu vérifier ce que contenait ces holos, mais depuis Jaal n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux et ne lui posait plus de questions).

Pourtant, ça leur semblait être une évidence, eux deux. Ils étaient sorti du même moule. Sara aimait se dire que Liam était exactement la même personne qu'elle aurait été si Alec Ryder avait survécu. Ils étaient déconneurs, impulsifs, insolents, entêtés, et profondément loyaux.

Le job de Pionnière avait tout à coup mis une charge considérable sur ses épaules, c'était parfois difficile à porter : elle qui avait l'habitude d'être un soldat, aimant travailler en équipe et contribuer à une bonne ambiance, se retrouvait soudain éjectée de tout ça. Être Pionnière, c'était diriger l'équipe, mais c'était surtout prendre constamment des décisions qui ne plairont qu'à la moitié des gens, devoir donner des ordres parfois injuste, et s'occuper des engueulades quand l'un d'entre eux merdait.

La dessus, sa relation avec Liam était difficile : il merdait constamment. C'était un impulsif, et un écervelé. Il ne réfléchissais pas au conséquences de ses actions et se contentait, une fois la connerie faite et les conséquences arrivées, de paniquer en courant dans tous les sens et, Dieu seul sait comment, mais la plupart du temps ça réglait tout. Et vu que c'était franchement attendrissant, ça aidait bien à la calmer.

Mais aussi mignon et attendrissant qu'il fût, il méritait toujours de se prendre une engueulade, quand, au hasard, il ne respectait pas les ordres, ou pire, qu'il dévoilait des code d'accès confidentiel du nexus.

C'était sa dernière connerie en date : il avait refilé les codes à une connaissance Angara, Veraan, en échange d'infos sur l'agriculture et le mode de vie quotidien de leur peuple.

Liam clamait qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'elle n'avait demandé ces codes que pour avoir un refuge en cas d'attaque Kert trop imprévue ou importante. A vrai dire, Sara avait très envie d'y croire aussi... Mais dans les fait, on avait donc une angara inconnue qui pouvait à tout moment débarquer sur le nexus avec, au choix, une escouade armée jusqu'au dent, des explosifs ou une arme biologique, et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Et encore, ça c'était le scénario simple, maintenant que Veraan avait été libérée de son ravisseur.

La logique de Liam pour justifier tout ça était qu'au moins maintenant, on avait plus d'autre choix que de faire confiance : de toute façon le mal était fait et Veraan avait les codes.

À présent le rôle de Sara était de prendre une décision qui risquait soit de précipiter la fin de son couple, soit de la mettre en porte à faux avec l'équipe : reporter ou non les agissements de Liam.

Entendons nous bien, Liam avait tout à fait conscience de sa connerie et estimait lui même être allé bien trop loin et mériter une punition. Et revanche, dénoncer Liam signifiait retenir Veraan à porter de main le temps de réinitialiser les systèmes de sécurité, et ça il était moins d'accord.

Quel merdier...

Elle avait tenté, à l'écart, de demander son avis à Cora. La jeune femme avait discouru en long et en large sur les manuels de Sarissa, qui avait bien l'air de dire tout et son contraire, puis avait haussé les épaules avec un "c'est vous le chef, chef.". Mouais... Pas super utile.

C'était difficile de prendre du recul : au delà de leur couple, Liam avait été le premier membre du commando avec lequel elle avait réellement travaillé. Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux, seuls lors du crash sur l'habitat 7. Sans SAM, sans son père, il avait fallut se débrouiller, et Liam avait été plus qu'à la hauteur.

Plus tard, après qu'Alec se soit sacrifié pour elle et qu'elle ai joyeusement fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'implantation de SAM, Liam avait été le seul à attendre qu'elle se réveille, dans le bloc SAM. D'après Lexi, elle avais mis une douzaine d'heures à s'en remettre, mais Liam n'avait rien voulu entendre : ils n'avaient pas été séparé depuis le réveil de la stase, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Ouais, il était la définition même de la Loyauté. C'était d'ailleurs une part du problème : il était loyal envers elle, Sara Ryder, parce qu'elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle en était digne. Il était loyal envers l'équipe car ils s'étaient tous construits ensemble, et il mourrait sans hésitation pour chacun d'entre eux.

Mais le Nexus, et en particulier Tann, n'avaient rien prouvé du tout. Ni leurs valeurs, ni leurs compétences. Du coup, pour Liam (et pour presque tous, d'ailleurs) Tann n'était pas un patron, mais plutôt un genre de client très agaçant : on ne pouvait pas lui dire non, ni lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on allait l'écouter à la lettre. Il voulait des avant postes : il en aurait. En revanche, qu'il ne dicte pas l'attitude à avoir face aux formes de vies alien ou aux exilés, qu'il n'impose pas ses délires de grandeurs inavoué sur leur mission. Le job de la pionnière et de son commando, c'était de trouver de la place pour tout ces colons, pas de faire de la politique de bas étage.

Cela dit, tout politicien minable qu'il soit, Tann allait péter un plomb s'il apprenait la bourde de Liam et Veraan. Même lui était capable de se rendre compte à quel point la sécurité des habitants du Nexus avait été mise en danger.

Il allait utiliser cette situation pour faire un exemple, allait probablement bannir Liam, retenir Veraan en otage, ruinant leur relation avec les angara, et profiter de cette histoire pour asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir. Addison lui était complètement dévouée, pour une raison inconnue, Kandros quand à lui serait intraitable sur le sujet de la sécurité, et Kesh n'avait pas assez d'influence, quand bien même elle serait indulgente.

Faire un rapport sur l'événement était donc proscrit. Mais il fallait des conséquences ! Entre Cora qui regrettait toujours de ne pas être la Pionnière et Drack, Vetra et Peebee qui n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'encouragement pour faire des stupidités illégales, Sara ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser qui que ce soit remettre en question son autorité.

II fallait que Liam soit puni, mais sans en informer la chaîne de commandement.

Il fallait que ce Liam soit puni, et que ce soit une punition suffisamment juste pour qu'il retienne la leçon, et que les autre se souviennent de qui étaient la patronne.

Il fallait que Liam soit puni.. Mais pas trop non plus, parce qu'elle tenait à son couple.

Raaaaaaargh ! Quel cauchemar !

Décidant tout à coup qu'elle avait soif, Sara décala gentiment la tête de Liam sur un oreiller, enfila rapidement une tenue et sorti de ses appartements. Impossible d'aller dans la cuisine, c'était le domaine de Drack, et elle n'étais pas inconsciente au point de réveiller par surprise un krogan.

La nuit, pour boire, il fallait aller soit dans la salle d'eau, soit sur la passerelle, qui disposait d'une fontaine rafraîchissante.

Sara réfléchit deux minutes, puis se dit que, quitte à sortir de chez elle, autant faire un tour. Et elle avait la flemme de prendre l'echelle, alors autant aller prendre l'ascenseur. Objectivement, ça n'était pas très logique : l'ascenseur (en réalité une simple plate-forme montante) était à l'autre bout du vaisseau, quand l'échelle était littéralement collée à sa porte et menait directement à la passerelle. Mais elle avait la flemme, et elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait .

Souriant à ses pensées digne d'une ado en révolte Sara parti vers la soute, pris l'ascenseur, puis traversa le passage qui menait jusqu'au pont. Puis le long couloir et et enfin, elle arriva à la passerelle. Kallo était évidemment bien réveillé, et s'amusait avec délice à faire des acrobaties avec son vaisseau. Sara fit une petite moue amusée. Il se trouvaient dans un secteur calme, loin du fléau, loin de toute activité kert recensée, c'était le moment où jamais. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, elle se glissa discrètement vers la station d'équipement pu la fontaine à eau se trouvait, et se servit un verre. C'était étrange de voir l'eau rester aussi statique, insensible au mouvement du vaisseau. Dieu (ou les prothéens, les jardaan ou qui que ce soit au commandes) bénisse la gravité artificielle ! Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les dégâts occasionné sur l'équipage s'ils devaient prendre de plein fouet les innombrables G de leurs accélérations..

Sara n'avait jamais compris comment le Tempête pouvait générer de la gravité sans utiliser de rotation (Kallo et Gil avait tenté de lui expliquer, chacun a leur manière, elle n'avait récolté qu'une bonne migraine.) mais elle était impressionnée de voir à quelle point celle ci était fiable.

Une fois son verre fini, elle voulu jeter le gobelet, mais grogna en voyant la poubelle ultra pleine.

Tiens, ce serait ça, la punition de Liam : mise à pied d'un mois, pendant laquelle il serait confiné sur le Tempête, et affecté exclusivement à son entretien. Pas de permission sur le nexus, pas de mission sur les planètes, juste le Tempête, son ménage et sa cuisine. Ah, non, pas la cuisine. Liam était un danger public niveau culinaire, et un équipage aussi varié demandait un cuisinier compétent. Surprenamment, c'était Drack qui s'en sortait le mieux. Pas la cuisine, donc. Voyons... L'entretien du moteur ? Oh, Gil allait AAAAAH adorer AAAAAH l'avoir sous ses ordres !

Sara, ravie, se dirigea vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger Kallo, quand celui ci lança un tonitruant "Bonne nuit Ryder !!". Oups. Elle était moins furtive qu'elle ne le croyait. Oubliant toute discrétion elle trottina joyeusement vers ses appartements, prête à réveiller sadiquement son crétin de petit ami. Mais quand sa porte s'ouvrit, elle s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement.

En son absence, Liam avait attrapé l'oreiller qu'elle utilisait habituellement, pour le serrer dans ses bras, le nez plongé dans le tissu. Il avait un air qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage, à la fois enfantin et incroyablement serein. Sara se senti fondre.

Un léger courant d'air, provoqué par la porte maintenue grande ouverte (comment diable pouvait il y avoir des courant d'air, ils étaient dans AAAAAH l'espace AAAAAH !) fit frissonner le bel endormi qui ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Il fit un sourire un peu rêveur, pas bien sur d'être totalement réveillé, et marmonna :

\- Hey..

Sara sourit, sous le charme. Son copain était vraiment, AAAAAH vraiment AAAAAH beau. Surtout à moitié nu, et au réveil. Et sa voix du réveil justement.. Un peu rocailleuse, un peu cassée...

Liam s'etira, faisant glisser le draps un peu plus bas sur ses hanches. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, avant de répondre :

\- Hey toi même... Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Ouep. On est arrivé... Euh... La ou on devait aller ?

\- Non, j'avais juste un peu soif. Tu me fait un peu de place ?

Beau joueur, Liam remit l'oreiller volé en place et se retourna vers la place habituelle de Sara. La pionnière étant une jeune femme très frileuse et lui étant un jeune homme très amoureux (et plutôt du genre à avoir chaud en toute circonstances) il avait pris l'habitude de lui laisser la place du lit qu'il avait réchauffé. C'était un de leur petit secret de couple. Un autre secret était qu'ils étaient extrêmement tactiles et câlins. Sans même devoir se concerter et avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, Liam borda Sara exactement comme elle aimait (le draps la recouvrant jusqu'au épaules, puis faire un petit pli sous l'épaule droite pour le caler et qu'il ne bouge pas durant la nuit.) puis passa un bras sous sa tête, fit un bisou sur le front et soupira de contentement, près à se rendormir. Il demanda :

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce à quoi tu réfléchissait si fort ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi, tu dormais !

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai besoin d'être éveillé pour sentir quand tu est stressée ?

Sara ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle finit par balbutier un "oui, j'ai trouvé".

\- Bien. Répondit il : tu me diras demain quel sera mon châtiment. Je te promet que, quel qu'il soit, je ne le laisserait pas influer sur notre couple. Dors maintenant.

Et juste comme ça, Sara se sentit rassurée. Liam avait parfaitement conscience de leur rôles respectifs, mais comme ils avaient dit quand il s'était mis ensemble, "nous deux, c'est personnel."

Elle se sentait touchée, et impressionnée, que son copain ai compris quel était le soucis sans même qu'elle ne lui en parle.

Elle se cala un peu plus confortablement, déposa un bisou sur l'épaule de Liam, qui cachait difficilement son sourire, et ferma les yeux.

Finalement, elle s'endormit quasiment instantanément, bercée par le léger vrombissement du vaisseau.

Plus tard, quand elle annoncerait la sentence, Liam fera comprendre à tout l'équipage qu'il n'est pas content, Peebee s'amusera comme une folle à le faire tourner en bourrique, et Suvi essaiera de l'aider sans se faire remarquer.

Plus tard encore, elle devrait affronter une nouvefois les régiments de Kert, risquer sa vie et celle de son équipage, supporter sur ses épaules la responsabilité de devoir gérer la vie de plusieurs milliers de colons, humains ou non.

Mais pour le moment, elle était enfin détendue, et elle avait la ferme intention d'en profiter autant que possible.


End file.
